Fragments of the past
by Gryffindors-Crazy-Madness
Summary: Racial Harmony Month,the nations will have to get along with each other.But when it is revealed to them that Singapore is the host nation,how will they cope?Especially England?other events will occur after RHM. Will both of them stay as allies?or will they go back to being a happy father and daughter.Father/daughter UKSG fanfic.WARNING:death,war,blood in later chapters,swear words
1. Racial Harmony Month & Meetings

**Yo everybody! So I hope you guys are enjoying 'In Their World', where me, Dia, Zani and Gelica suddenly get transported too. Don't worry though, the story is just based off a dream of mine, so don't go asking how my 'experience' in the Hetalia world was, though I truly wish I really could go there. Anyways, this story is an EnglandxSingapore fic, a fatherly/daughter love to be exact. OMG, I'm so addicted to this pairing, but I prefer the fatherly/daughter type. If I do something wrong, don't hesistate to tell me, just, don't make it too harsh.**

"Drop down and give me fifty!" Singapore shouted, she looked to be somewhat in her teens, around fifteen, but in truth she was actually 54, in Nation years, but her Navy didn't need to now that. All they needed to know was that she had a disorder. She had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes, she had a fair complex, a complex that would make her look like a chinese. She was currently wearing her own version of the navy uniform, instead of the grey and white Navy Uniform she had a completely different attire. She wore a white hat that had one of the other versions of the Singapore flag as the emblem, and a red plume attached to it.

A white uniform similiar to that of Japans and it resembled a tail-coat slightly, a red sash hung on her shoulder, a skirt that reached her mid thighs with shorts underneath and white combat boots. Two guns were strapped around her thighs but they were hidden by the skirt and tail-coat like jacket, and a katana that hung around her waist. She also wore white gloves, her chocolate brown hair flew in the wind. Singapore watched as her army did as they were told before she called one of her Generals to continue training them. Being the captain of the Navy had it's good and bad sides.

She walked away from the training grounds to change into her more formal attire, a simple red and white blouse, a black jacket that hugged her form perfectly, a white skirt that also reached her mid-thigh, and a pair of black low-heels. She folded her Navy Uniform neatly before putting them into a bag, she still had to get to the meeting of her Government. Since her boss ordered her to oversee the meeting and prevent them from making decisions that might bring harm to the Singaporeans and foreigners of the country. She walked towards her private car, where her personal butler was waiting for her.

"Alexander, please drive me to the meeting now." Singapore said, and the black haired boy nodded and smiled. Alexander was one of Singapore's personel and like her other personel, he knew her secret of being a Nation, and that he was immortal too. "Right away, mistress." he said. "Alex, you don't need to be formal. Just call me by my name. Either one." Singapore said as she got into her car. Alexander had a tendency to call her 'mistress', just like her other personel. This was because Singapore treated them equally and with respect that they treat her with immense respect.

Alexander just smiled, he appreciated his mistress for treating him kindly, and she constantly complains about how he calls her mistress when they can call her by her chinese, malay, and english name. Alex just loved the way his mistress complains, it wasn't like the normal complaining, it was more of a covered up complaint that sounded like an opinion. Alex stayed quiet as he drover Singapore to the meeting. "Thanks for driving me, Alex. I'll call you when I need you. Now just enjoy your time for now." Singapore said as she smiled and handed him her Alex drove away, Singapore sighed and went to the meeting room.

The meeting was boring, normal, and very formal. The government mostly discussed about the construction of the hotels/HDB and amusement parks. The HDB flats weren't for the housing problem, it was to attract more foreigners, adding to the already 5 million citizens in Singapore. The amusement parks were to attract even more foreigners. Even though Singapore was proud of herself and her countr, she couldn't help but think that the Government was going corrupt with the wealth the country had. It just wasn't the same anymore, according to Singapore.

After the meeting, she called Alex and waited for him to arrive. At around 3 o'clock, Alex arrived. "Were to, mistress?" He asked as Singapore rolled her eyes. "To the port, I need to oversee how things are going on there." Singapore said. After arriving at the port and seeing that everything was going smoothly, Singapore told Alex to go to the construction sites, she needed to oversee the construction. "Well, the contruction of the HDB flats seems to be going well, let's go home now, Alex." Singapore said. Alex drove them all the way to the bridge which connected the country to Singapore's private island, where she lived with her personel.

Singapore's house was a splendid one, it was a three story mansion that had beautiful gardens and ponds. The cobbled stones leading the way towards the gardens, ponds, and towards the mansion. You guys might be wondering: how the heck did she build a three story mansion when her nation has only a limited amount of space? Well, believe it or not, when She was still with England, England used his magic to create her home, where the two of them lived before Singapore's full independence from England, since England was only partly governing the city state. After arriving, Singapore sighed and went into her mansion, knowing full well that there was yet another huge stack of paperwork she received from her boss and the government.

She greeted her other personel and walked upstairs to the second floor to her room. It was a simple one, on one wall showed a mural of the attractions in Singapore like the Esplanade, Merlion, Sentosa, Garden by the Bay, all of them.

The other walls were painted with red and white. It had a queen-sized bed with sheets that looked like the Singaporean flag, a dresser beside it. It also had a walk-in closet and a balcony where Singapore usually goes to at night to relax. It was nice and simple, it had everything a normal bedroom would need. The shelves stored many books of all generes, it even shelfed Manga. In another shelf was stored with Anime CDs, and related things to it. On a drawer pictures of Singapore and pictures of her and the other Asian countries were being displayed.

Singapore sighed and changed into her more casual clothes, a red t-shirt and pants. Once she was changed, she walked towards her office, which was on the same floor but in another section. On the way there she bumped into Alex. "Hey Alex, can you prepare some tea and lunch for me and bring them to my office?" Singapore asked. Alex smiled. "Of course, mistress. What lunch would you prefer?" he asked, green eyes twinkling behind his spectacles. "What is it today?" She asked. "Tuesday." Alex replied. "The normal Tuesday dishes." Singapore said.

Singapore had a schedule on what kind of dishes she would on everyday of the week. Sundays would be a Russian dish, Mondays were an East Asian dish like Japanese food of Chinese, Tuesdays were European foods, most specifically foods in Ireland, Germany, Switzerland and Britain. Wednesdays would be another set of European dishes like French dishes and the rest of the countries in Europe, Thursdays were South east Asian dishes, like food from Malay, Indonesia, or Philippines. Fridays were usually food from America and Saturdays were usally random.

Singapore had this schedule because she felt that it would increase harmony between countries, due to her country being a multi-nation country. Since today was Tuesday, the dish that Alex might prepare will be from Ireland, Germany, Switzerland and Britain. Usually on Tuesdays, whenever one of her personel would prepare a dish from Britain, she would usually eat it slowly and quietly, due to her past with England, her former mentor. The same goes for Japanese foods and Malaysian foods.

Singapore sighed before walking into her office, a pile of paperwork was stacked onto her desk, and it was a good one meter high. "Better get to work." Singapore muttered before sitting down and taking out a pen and started doind the paperwork one by one. About fifteen minutes later, and Singapore had finished 1/8 of the paperwork, Alex entered the room, holding a tray of Earl Grey tea and a plate of scones and a jar of jam. Singapore looked up and her eyes dulled as she saw the dish. "Thanks Alex, please leave me alone while I do my paperwork." She said before Alex left.

She stared at the tray of food in front of her, remembering a fragment of her past with England before shaking her head and taking a scone to eat after dipping it into Jam. She enjoyed the taste of the scone in her mouth as she continued her paperwork After a few hours of paperwork, she finally finished the stack and she had finished the plate of scones and tea. Singapore sighed as she got up and cleaned up the tray before she got a call from her boss. She put down the tray and answered her phone. "Yes sir?" Singapore asked. Her boss said a few things to her which made her shocked.

"What? A Racial Harmony Month with them? Why?" Singapore asked. "Too promote world peace, and your nation already had a Racial Harmony day so why not?" her boss said. "When does this start?" Singapore asked, there really wasn't anything she could do against her boss. "Next month, which is three weeks from now. Prepare their guest rooms because they'll be living with you, and make sure you prepare the tour for them." Her boss said. "Understood." She sighed. "Oh and you'll be attending their meetings too." her boss said. "What!? Sir, you know my schedule is already tight! How will I be able to find time to train my Navy, oversee the Government meetings, oversee the port and contructions of the HDB flats, do my paperwork and attend their meetings?!" SIngapore said in shock.

"Tell Alexander to take over some of your jobs then, more particularly the Government meetings and overseeing the port and contruction sites."her boss said."okay, understood." Singapore said before hanging up. She stayed still for a while before suddenly blurting out in Singlish. "Walao eh! My life sucks, sia!" SIngapore shouted and threw her phone onto the ground, smashing it too pieces. "Curse this! Alex, get in here!" She shouted. "You seem to be pissed off, mistress?" He asked.

"From today onwards, you're going to take over some of my jobs whenever I'm away on world meetings. You'll be attending the Government meetings, and overseeing the port and construction sites. ANd get me my other phone!" Singapore said, and ALex knowing full well that he should do it immediately hurried and got her Iphone. By the time he came back, Singapore had calmed down. She was the type to lose her cool quite easily, usually it took more than one annoyance and then a very big annoyance to make her lose her cool and calm compsure.

It also usually takes her only a few moments to calm down, due to her strict discipline. "I'm sorry for shouting at you ALex. Thanks for getting my other phone." Singapore before she dialed America's phone number. "The Hero speaking!" America's voice sounded over thephone. "Hey America, Singapore here. I was wondering when the next world meeting would be." She said. "Why are you asking? As far as I know, you don't attend the meetings." AMerica asked. "My boss told me to. And he's probably calling the other bosses about it. You'll get a call from your boss later that a new nation is going to be attending the meetings, but they won't tell you who. Keep it a secret, okay?" Singapore explained.

"Sure! The Hero can't be a Hero if he can't keep a secret! Oh and the next meeting is a three days from now." America said. "Thanks." Singapore said before hanging up and dialing Hong Kong's phone number. "Nihao. Hong Kong speaking." He's voice sounded over the phone. "Hey Hong Kong, Singapore here. I just wanted to tell you that my boss is making me attend the world meeting, could you do me a favor and tell the other Asians about it? Don't tell the westerners though." Singapore said. "Sure. Bye Singapore." He said. "Bye." SIngapore said. "Mistress, it's time for dinner." Maria, another one of Singapores personel said.

Singapore smiled at her. "Thank you, I'll be downstairs in a minute. Call Charles for me, will you?" MAria nodded and sooner, a man clad in a black butler's uniform appeared. "You called?" He asked. "Yes, could you pass these paperwork to the government and my boss?" She asked. "Of course I will, milady. Enjoy your European food." he said before bowing, taking the stack of papers with him. Singapore sighed before going downstairs to the elegant dining room, where her personel were laying out plates and the dinner. "Let's all start eating shall we?" Singapore smiled as all of them indulged in the aroma of the European food. Yup, all of them inherited Singapore's addiction to food.

**Three days later, at the World meeting**

"Do any of you know whose the new Nation that's attending our meetings?" Canada asked, only to get ignored. "Ohonhonhonhon I hope this new nation is a girl~ Ohonhonhon~"France said**(AN: weird thing about this, cause I'm listening to Embrace the tres Bien me, France's character song. Coincidence or not? Coincidence)** earning a smack in the head courtesy of England. "Shut up you bloody frog! If the nation was a girl, she wouldn't even dare go near you, you bloody frog!" England shouted.

THe two then got into a full blown argument, the rest got even louder. The only ones who weren't making noise were the Asian countries. "Hey, China, who do you think is the Nation! Tell me then I'll tell you if you're wrong or right! I bet you don't know, she personally told me!" America asked China. "Ameerica-kun, Syonan informed us not to tell anyone." Japan said, obviously nervous about the fact Singapore was attending the meetings. He used Syonan because none of the other countries besides the Asians knew that Syonan was Singapore's Japanese name.

"Syonan? Her Japanese name?" America pondered, suddenly getting serious."You know?" America asked. "Syonan-mei informed us, aru.' China said. "It seems like you guys know who the nation is, can you tell us who she is?" England suddenly popped up beside America and China. "Nope, sorry! The Hero shall keep it a secret until she comes! Ahahaha!" America said as he struck into his Hero's pose. "Syonan-mei made us swear we won't tell until she came, ahen!" China shouted at England.

"Ve~Japan, can-a you tell me-a who is the nation?" Italy asked. Japan was about to answer when everyone heard footsteps. "She's coming." America shouted happily. "Wa lao eh! Wha you mean about the accident at contruction site sia!" a female nation shouted outside the door, in Singlish. "Sia lah! I have to spend money on the replacement for vehicles! Wa lao eh!" SIngapore shouted into the phone, where Alex was speaking to her about the accident at one of the contruction sites. Apparently, a piece of cement fell from a crane and damaged many other vehicles and some minor construction sites. Luckily, there was no casualties.

"Sorry for shouting. Ask the total amount, it's $50,000!? Fine, I'll send the money to them. Bye." Singapore shouted. She was about to open the doors when China burst the door open. "Aiyaa! Speak in chinese, aru! Not Singlish, aru!" China shook poor Singapore by the shoulders. "I was in a fit of annoyance, China-ge.' Singaopre said when China stopped shaking her vigourously, she was clad in her Navu Uniform, the emblem of the Singapore flag shone proudly, the red plume attached to her hat was now slightly pink.

England froze as he stared at his former colony, who was fixing her uniform and the hat, the plume becoming the original red color again. "Good Morning to all of you. For those who don't know me, I'm Singapore, a city-state." Singapore said. Immediately the Bad Touch Trio were beside her, talking with her, most especially France. "Ohohonhon~ Singapore Mademoiselle, how have you been~" France asked. "I've been fine, despite my tight schedule. Ahh, Spain, How are your tomato crops growing?" Singapore asked, she gets along surprisingly well with the BTT, and the BTT surprisingly don't consider her as one of their...targets.

Maybe because they've already experienced SIngapore's bad side when they flirted exceedingly with her, and they landed in the hospital for five days. If you ask the BTT they'll just pale and mutter incoherent words, ask SIngapore and she'll have an aura that gives you the feeling that you should be cautious. "Fusosososo~ My tomato's are growing well, Singapore!" Spain said as he flashed a grin at Singapore. "And you Prussia, are you still awesome?" Singapore asked him. "Of course I'm awesome! Nobody can beat the awesome me~ kesesesesese! You're awesome too Singapore!" Prussia shouted.

After everybody settled, and Singapore took a seat, which was by Hong Kong, Thailand, S. Korea and Taiwan, did the meeting get started. "I'm sure everybody's bosses informed you all of the Racial Harmony Month we'll behaving in three weeks time." England said, trying his best not to let his eyes wander to Singapore, while Singapre was trying desperately not to look at him. Every nation nodded, and England continued. "Our bosses have told us to prepare, but has any of your bosses informed you where the Racial Harmony month will be held?" England asked, and Singapore coughed.

"Is there something you want to share, da-Singapore?" England almost slipped up, he almost called Singapore darling, he used to call her that when he was raising her. BUt since Singapore claimed Independence from him, he no longer had the right to call her darling. Singapore looked at France and a mischievious glint shone in both their eyes. Singapore was about to show her prankster side. "Non~ Nothing important, Monsieur England. I just wanted to tell you-" SIngapore paused and let France continue, both trying trying to supress ther smirks.

"that Singapore and I are getting married next week~ Ohonhonhon(hehehehehe)" France continued, before Singapore and France laughed at each other seductively. The Asians sweatdropped after Singapore passed them a piece of paper written in their languages that she and France were pranking England. Most of the former British colonies snickered though, and China had to hide a smile of amusement when he saw England's dumbfounded face. Sout Korea wrote the same message in English and passed it among the rest, all them sweatdropped or snickered or tried to hide their amusement as they passed the piece of paper around.

"What!? You bloody Frog! You don't have the right to marry Singapore, she's far too young for it!" England burst out. "Ohonhonhon~ But technically we love each other so it is alright, non, mon ami?" France said to SIngapore. "Hehehehehe, oui, my love. Iggy, it's alright, I'll be having fun with France once we're married~" Singapore said, England became red in the face. The other nations had to supress their smirks. "Singapore, you shouldn't be hanging around this frog! He's a bad influence to you!"England shouted.

"Oh, but I love him~ Are you jealous?" Singapore asked him seductively. England blushed, it was weird for him since he was soo not used to one of his former colonies flirting with him. Again, the other nations were suppressing snickers. "J-jealous? How could I be jealous of that bloody frog!" England shouted, Singapore suppressed a smirk. "Don't worry, Iggy. You still have America." Singapore said as she hugged France, who hugged her back. "What are you talking about you git!? I would never get together with that idiot git!" England shouted, stomping his foot on the ground in annoyance.

Now the nations were really trying to supress their laughter. "Oh, love, Iggy is so mean." Singapore said. "Don't worry, mon ami, I'm always by your side." France said before the two of them leaned into a kiss. Before their lips could touch though, England had pushed France away, who stumbled and landed on his butt. THe look on England's face was like a bull. That did it, the other nations including Singapore and France finally burst out laughing. "That was so hilarious, aru!" China said. "Ohhonhonhon~ Did you see his face!" France laughed.

England stood, there, confused, then angry then embarrassed. After everyone excluding England finally stopped laughing, they resumed with their meeting. After an eventful world meeting, everyone finally went home, Singapore receiving a call whilst standing up from her chair. "Hello? Alexander, what!? There three stacks of paperwork that needs to be done!? Wa lao eh sia!" Singapore suddenly spoke in broken english. England was the only one left in the room, clearing the usual papers when he heard her speak in Singlish.

"Singapore, please speak in proper english." England said, irritated. "Shut up lah! I very annoyed right now sia!" Singapore yelled at him before she walked out, only to get stopped by England. "Wa lao eh! Let go!" Singapore shouted. "Not until you stop speaking in broken English." England said. Singapore sneered before flipping him over, effectively making him hit his back to the wall. Singapore's eyes widened and she ran over to him. "OMG! I'm so sorry, England. I lost control back there!" Singapore said. "It's fine. You should go now." England said as he slowly stood up.

"Are you sure?" Singapore asked. "Yes, I'm sure." England said before Singapore left. England looked at Singapore's retreating figure. "oh darling, how much have you grown since the last time I saw you." England said, relieving the good memories. "If you only knew how much I'm willing to do anything to go back to when we were like father and daughter." England muttered before he stood up and started cleaning the meeting room. Singapore was relieving all those good memories she had with England on the way back to Singapore.

_Oh England, how am I going to survive being with you._

**Well, this came out longer than I thought it would be. Just to keep you guys reminded, this is a fatherly/daughter UKSG type of fic. It makes me sad to know that there aren't much UKSG fics out there. :( Most of the fanfics about Singapore are MalaysiaXSIngapore or a Singapore OC fic. Seriously, I think England and Singapore make a very cute family, a father daughter family. Oh and here's Singapore's OC profile.**

**Name:** Singapore/Singapura/Syonan-to/ Temasek

**Human name:** Bao Yu Ling(chinese)/ Atiqah Dumal(malay)/ Alisa Ling(english)/ Alisa Kirkland(english name during her time as a British Colony)

**Age:** 15_(human years) _54(_Real age)_

**Birthday:** August 9

**Family:** Malaysia-_ brother figure_

Indonesia- _brother figure_

China- _uncle figure_

Japan- _brother figure_

England-_ father figure_

Brunei- _brother figure _

India- _sister figure _

Philippines- _sister figure _

**Best Friends:** America, Taiwan, Prussia, France, Spain, Romano, Canada, Seychelles, Germany

**Friends: **other countries not mentioned in Best friend list and enemy list

**Enemies: **Russia(sort of), Belarus(95%enemy while 5% ally/sort of), Sweden(sort of)

**Boyfriend:**none, yet

**Singapore's love interests: **She harbors some feelings for America, Romano, and Switzerland, Germany, and Canada, but since she's oblivious to romantic feelings to both her own and other people, she herself doesn't even know this.

**Countries who have a crush on her: **Switzerland, Finland, Romano, Germany, Prussia, America

**Likes:** Cute things, money(duh) her family, guns, the ocean, trade, work, supernatural things, teasing America, food, teasing England, harmony, her friends, Yaoi, helping others, shopping, cooking, writing ghost stories.

**Dislikes: **ugly things, Yuri, fighting, war, littering, spending alot of money, annoying things, being called tiny or 'dot', due to her being seen as a tiny red dot on the world map, people who mess with her food, trade or money, whenever she's shopping and the sales people don't want to give her a seventy to ninety percent discount, or don't want to give her a discount at all.

**Personality:** She's a bit of a yandere at times but mostly she's tsundere, having inherited it from England. She's strict when it comes to littering, trading, business, and training, and she likes money alot. When she doesn't have work(which is quite rare), she has a carefree attitude, enjoying playing computer games, relaxing, shopping, and cooking. She's kind, polite, respectful, and treats everyone as her equal, if she feels they deserve it, that is. She also gets easily annoyed, and tends to speak in Singlish when she is. Due to her strict discipline, she doesn't complain that much but when she does, she makes it feel like she's giving an opinion rather than complaining. Oh and she totally loses control when people talk about Yaoi, tending to speak in either Singlish, Japanese or Chinese. She tends to help people hide things like Japan's Hentai Manga, but she doesn't read them. She's also very sensitive, yet oblivious to romantic feelings around her and even her own.

**Appearance:** She has chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she wear different outfits at different times of the day but she prefers her Navy Uniform(refer to description in story). She also has a moon shaped hairclip and a necklace which has five stars and a mini statue of the Merlion on it. Her outfits tend to be either White, red, or green. She wears a locket which was given to her by England,. Her usual hairstyles include ponytails or flowing down her back, her hair reaches her hips, due to her unwillingness to cut it because "it holds memories that I want yet do not want to forget" as, she says.

**Skills:** She is skilled in many categories, mostly, mathematics, speaking in many different languages, cooking, trade, policies, being able to see the supernatural even though she can't use magic, skills in persuading, skills that include money. She can come up with original ideas every once in a while but she tends to forget them.

**-What the countries think of her-**

**Axis Powers-**

**Italy: **Ve~ Singapore is very kind to me, she helps me cook pasta too~ She's currently trying to learn Italian too, she so kind! But she's also so strict at times, especially during training. *looks around* _Doitsu isn't here, so let me tell you this, even though Singapore is strict during training, she still has her kindness and she covers for me whenever I'm running away from training._ Mi fratello and Doitsu has a crush on her too~

**Germany: ***blushes* I do not have a crush on her. Anyways, Singapore is very strict, especially during training, I respect that. And whenever she comes over or I come over to her house she always give me beer. She's also very kind, and very skillful. *blushes* She's my best friend.

**Japan:** Singapore-chan is very nice, I see her as a sister. Even though we had a rough past, we still gets along. And don't tell anyone this but she's helping me hide my stash of manga. *blushes at the mention of his manga* A-anyways, I know that Singpore-chan helps Italy-kun by covering him up in training. I haven't forgotten my promise to protect her, so if people even try to claim her they'll have to get through me. *unsheaths katana*

**-The Allied Forces-**

**America:** Singapore? She's my best friend! And she has many McDonalds outlets in her country too. I visit her many times, and she visits me frequently! But she likes to tease me about*shudders* ghosts. But I heroiclly come back at her by teasing her about being small. Ahahaha! Other than that, she's very kind and nice to hang around with whenever she doesn't have work.*Blushes* _Don't tell China, Japan, or Iggy this but I think I'm in love with her. _Don't tell anyone, alright?

**England:** Who? Oh, Singapore? I raised her but she gained independence. I'm still surprised at how much she's thriving in only 40 years of independence. She and I had a sort of rocky reltaionship before the two of us talked things out. Now, we invite each other often, and she calls me 'daddy' whenever the two of us are alone. She's very kind and nice, and she can act like a proper lady when she wants too. I also appreciate that she still eats my food. But she can be very annoying sometimes whenever she gets mischievious. And I get annoyed whenever she speak in broken english, Singlish as she calls it. But she's still my darling and I would do anything to protect her. *goes back to being a pirate and brandishes his sword*

**France:** Ahh, Singapore. A very pretty, strict, kind and nice girl. I consider her as my best friend, although the first time I met her I landed in the hospital. Me, Spain, and Prussia visit her frequently, usually just for lunch or dinner. And don't ask me if I have plans on making her by Girlfriend, don't ask.*shivers and pales* There's a reason why Spain, Prussia and I don't make her one of our targets. *starts hyperventilating hysterically*

**China: **Singapore? She's very cute and I see her as my niece aru! She was very cute cack then too, aru. She's very kind and nice and whenever she has the time, she visits me or she invites me to her house aru. She also likes cute things too, aru. So we exchange cute things whenever we see each other, aru. I'll do anything to protect her aru, even though I know she can handle herself, aru. *brandishes wok and ladle*

**Russia:** Singapore? She will be easy to crush, but she's too cute and kind to me so I can't destroy her, da? I also appreciate it when she comes to visit me, she gives me vodka and she sometimes eats Russian food, da. She also helps me get away from Belarus, but I feel like she's also helping Belarus find me, da. Now excuse me while I contemplate on whether to consider Singapore as an enemy or friend. *contemplates on just that*

**-Nordics-**

**Denmark:** Singapore? She's my friends and trading partner, whenever I visit her she give me beer. She's nice and kind. Finland seems to like her, too.

**Iceland:** Singapore? She's kind and nice, but she can be scary when she's pissed or someone messes with her food, money, trade, and her manga of various genres.

**Norway:** She's my friend and trading partner. She's currently helping me get Iceland to call me big bro. And I also know that Finland likes her.

**Finland:***blushes* S-singapore is kind and nice, she also celebrates christmas and we hang out together alot. She even helps me distribute presents or make them. She even bakes me cookies and gives me milk. _Don't tell anyone but I have a crush on her. _

**Sweden:**...*stares creepily at Singapore* She's my trading partner, and rival for Finland's love(Author/Me: yeah but your rivarly is one-sided. She doesn't even know of Finland's crush on her)

**-Asia countries-**

**Hong Kong:** She and I are like best friends. I think she also sees me as her brother. I think, we're also trading partners so we get along well. But whenever it comes to computer games, we're rivals.

**Taiwan:** I introduced her to bubble tea and she was happy I did! I see her as my best friend and sister, but Singapore sees me as her best friend and trading partner. Oh well, as long as she's happy I'm happy.

**Vietnam:** She's a small country, yet she's strong when it comes to fighting, especially when it includes the ocean. She and I are best friends, even if she can be annoying at times.

**Thailand:** She's my best friend and she visits me occasionally.

**Brunei:** My sister, I'll protect her even if she protests. But I usually stay out of her arguments with Malaysia and Indonesia. She and I get along well, so people will have to get through me if they want to lay their hands on her.

**Indonesia:** My sister, she and I go way back. She can be annoying at times, yes, but she's kind and nice once you get to know her.

**Malaysia:** My sister and my rival in football. Our relationship is getting better, if you ignore the arguments we have.

**Philippines:** She's my sister, and she gives me mangoes. My people also tend to visit her country for work so all is well. SHe visits me sometimes, and she usually invites me over either on Thursdays or Saturdays.

**South Korea: **She gets very scary when I try to claim her breasts! But whenever she's not scary, she and I play games!

**-Baltic states-**

**Lithuana:** Singapore is really nice to me, she's currently helping me try to win Belarus' heart. She also informed she's helping Russia and Belarus too, Singapore can really keep secrets a secret!

**Estonia:** ahh, Singapore. The two of us usually battle it out on computer games, it always ends in a tie though. We're sort of like rivals.

**Latvia: **Miss. Singapore is very kind to me and she protects me from Mr. Russia. I like her alot.

**-Others-**

**Greece:** We're friends, she and I likes cats, so I'm good.*starts napping*

**Turkey:** The two of us are friends and trading partners, that's all I can say about her.

**Netherlands:** Singapore? One of my trading partners, we're friends. But England and I argued on who owned her back when she was still a small toddler.

**Belgium:** One of my good friends and trading partners.

**Seychelles:** She's my best friend and trading partner, but we don't get to see each other that much, probably because we're so far apart.

**Switzerland:** Singapore is very kind and nice. She also likes guns alot so I give her guns sometimes.*blushes* She also likes to save her money. *blushes even more* _I like her, she's the only person I allow to cross my lawn, and even if I allow her, she still calls me and asks my permission. She's so nice. _*blushes even more*

**Lietchenstein: **She's my friend and she plays with me often. Brother also likes her alot.

**Canada:** She notices me and she get everyone's attention whenever I speak. She's my best friend. She's helping me get um... my bear remember my name,** (Kumajiro:Who?)**

**Spain:** Fusosososo~ She's my best friend and we tend to prank people along with Prussia and France. Prussia is also contemplating on whether we should let her join us, if she's interested. Romano also likes her.

**Prussia: **She and I are the awesomest best friends ever! She's second only to the awesome me! I'm contemplating on whether we should let her in on the BTT, if she's interested that is. *blushes and looks around* _Don't tell anyone but the awesome me loves the awesome Singapore._

**Ukraine:** She's helping me with my crying issues. She's so nice to me!

**Belarus:** She's okay, I guess. But she better not go near my Russia! She's helping me find Russia too.

**Austria: **She and I get along well, especially when we're playing music together. I would prefer if she played a piano instead of a violin but somehow, the violin just suits her. I admire her decent talent for music **(Author/Me: Yeah, decent talent in music. The only instruments she can play are the string instruments and the clarinet. Nothing else, not even the simple triangle)**

**Hungary: **We're trading partners and we respect each other. Although I would prefer if she shortened her times with Mr. Austria.

**Poland: **Like, I totally don't, like, understand her. Her favorite color is red and when I like, asked her if she liked pink, she like replied with a no. Like, totally uncool. Red and pink are like, so related. But, even though I like, don't understand her like totally, she and I get together like, very well. OMG, like there's totally like a huge sale that totally sells pink. Now excuse me while I like totally shop till I drop, like totally! **(Singapore:*doesn't have work and is in a mood for shopping* Hey Poland! Mind if I join you?) **Like, you totally can! **(Me/Author: A pair of shopaholics shopping together, not to mention that one of them is in my opinion, gay, and the other a moneykeep. Hey, Singapore is very good at getting the salespeple to give her huge discounts, but that doesn't mean she always succeeds. I sometimes wonder why I'm a Poland fan when I think of him as a gay.)**

**Romano: ***blushes as red as a tomato* That potato bastard has a crush on her.*fumes* Not that I have a crush on her too*blushes* That Jack $$ didn't tell that I like her, did he? *Reader-san nods* I'm going to kill that bastard! **(Me/Author:Wait, you haven't finished what you think of Singapore) **Fine. Singapore is very kind and nice,*blushes* she also likes to cuss alot when she's frustrated or pissed*blushes even more* I hope those two tea bastards(England and China) and that Hentai bastard(Japan) and those Malaysian jerks or bitches, whatever take care of her. Now can I go off to kill that Jack $$!?(**Me/Author:Sure you can.) **Finally.*Runs of to kill Spain*

**Well, I was hoping of including what Singapore thinks of the nations and maybe her mochi version, neko version, Nyotalia version and 2P!Version but for the sake of it, I think I'll add them in other chapters. **


	2. Past memories always connected

**Let's get straight to the point. Most of this chapter will be the memories of Singapore . And some of you guys are probably confusing over the whole 'In their World' story I mentioned. Well, from the time I'm writing this, I unfortunately still haven't posted up the story. So, Fragments of the Past was supposed to be posted after a fwe chapters of In their World, but the Fanfiction kept crashing down on me everytime I tried to login or post In their World, so after a bunch of cussing and finally being able to login, I just decided to post this first, I don't bother posting In Their World until the Internet is on good terms with me again. Seriously, everytime I try to post In their World, the page would go back to Google.*starts cussing* **

_Last time on Fragments of the Past_

_"Are you sure?" Singapore asked. "Yes, I'm sure." England said before Singapore left. England looked at Singapore's retreating figure. "oh darling, how much have you grown since the last time I saw you." England said, relieving the good memories. "If you only knew how much I'm willing to do anything to go back to when we were like father and daughter." England muttered before he stood up and started cleaning the meeting room. Singapore was relieving all those good memories she had with England on the way back to Singapore._

Oh England, how am I going to survive being with you.

Story

_A child, that looked no older than 2 woke up in the grassy plains of the little country called Singapura. The child knew that she was the representative of this small conutry of hers, but she wasn't sure of how she was born. She just woke up in the same grassy plains everyday, playing in the fields. Singapore wore the same red dress she wore everyday, with a white ribbon tied to it. Singapore stood up and wandered around, soon she came to the small fishing village she sometimes came across. Building up the courage, she walked around the villages, the villagers ignoring her. _

_She came to the beach, and saw that a small rowing boat had stopped on the shore, filled with weirdly dressed people. "Stamford, where the bloody hell are we!?" A man with blonde hair, thick eyebrows, green eyes, and a green military uniform said. "It appears we landed on an island with a fishing village." Stamford, as Singapore assumed the other man was, said. Singapore hid behind a huge rock, as she observed the men step foot onto the floor. "I feel like we're being watched." Arthur, the one with thick eyebrows said._

_"Let's ask one of the villagers were we are, shall we?" Stamford said before walking up to one of the villagers. "It appears this island belongs to the Sultan." Stamford said. Singapore watched, not understanding their language. "Maybe we can make an agreement with the Sultan and make half of this island as a trading port." England said. One of the villagers led them to where the Sultan lived, Singapore following behind them. Singapore was about to jump off a rock she climbed onto only to slip and fall onto the ground, letting out a yelp._

_England turned around and saw Singapore on the ground. England took note that she was wearing a red dress with a white ribbon, unlike the villagers that wore tattered clothes. England walked to her. "Hello there." He said. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes before she tried to crawl away only to land onto her face. England was reminded of America when he saw Singapore, and he decided to carry her. "Where are your parents?" he asked. "Pa-pay-parents?" She processed the word in her mind. _

_"Arthur, hurry up!" England heard Stamford shout out to him. England hugged the child to his chest as he caught up with them. "Is that a child you're carrying, Arthur?" Stamford asked. "Yes, I found her in the forest earlier on. She appears to have no parents." England said. They then met with the Sultan. After they signed an agreement, England spoke up. "Your sire, may I know who owns this child?" he asked. "No one owns that child. ONe of the villagers just found her one day in the grassy plains." The Sultan said._

_England then decided to take care of her. "From now on, I'll be taking care of you. I'm Arthur." England said slowly. "Ar-arthur?Arthur?" Singapore said. England chuckled. "Arthur. What your name?" He said slowly. "Singa- Singapore." Singapore said. Englands eyes widened, this was one of the countries he was looking for, she was one of the countries that was striving before the Portugese came and made it into a small fishing village, it was known as the Golden age. England then decided to truly take care of her. "Singapore. nice name you got there." England said._

_**Years later**_

_As England said, he would take care of Singapore, he meant it. He built the trading port which was slowly becoming busier everyday, China came to visit Singapore many times. After more agreements with the Sultan, England gained full control of the island and helped it to become a small city. England taught Singapore english, mathematics, and how to act like a proper lady. Singapore now looked like a five year old. "Daddy! I finished!" Singapore yelled as she hugged England and showig him the piece of paper she had to answer, she was getting better and better at Mathematics. _

_Singapore had grown used to calling England daddy, and in return England called her darling. "Good work, darling. Look, Uncle China came to visit you again!" England said. "China!" Singapore yelled as she ran and hugged China. China frequently visits her, and he also teaches her matematics and chinese dialect. "How are you, Singapore aru?" China asked as he hugged Singapore back. SIngapore smiled, she was happy to have China and England in her life. "I hope you've been taking care of her, ahen." China told England. "Of course I am." England said, going into tsundere mode._

_**Years later, World War II**_

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Singapore said as she ran and hugged England, she now looked like a ten year old. "Don't worry darling. I'll protect you from Japan, I won't let him take you away from me." England said, in his military uniform. During the past years, the small fishing village became a small modern city, buildings were almost everywhere on the island, and the port was very busy. "I know that, because I trust you daddy!"Singapore said and she gave him a small smile, although it was evident in her eyes she still scared._

_**After England surrendered.**_

_'How could he? How could England just hand me over to Japan? I thought he said he'd protect me!' Singapore thought as Japan thought her politics and Japanese. Japan had also changed her name to Syonan. "Syonan, are you even listening to me?!" Japan shouted at her. "Gommen! Gommenasai!" Syonan shouted, she feared Japan because whenever she did something wrong, he would punish her. Tears started to fall out of her eyes._

_"Syonan~Syonan, listen to me. I'm sorry if I'm not a good foster father and I'm sorry that I punish you alot but know that I do that because I love you like a sister. Trust me, this punishments will make you stronger in the future." Japan said as he hugged Syonan. "How?" she croaked, as she cried into Japan's uniform. "Life is not easy. There are many hardships you have to face along life. This is one of the many challenges you'll face." Japan said._

_"All of these challenges make you stronger. Life is not a bed of roses, Syonan. You'll need to face hardships as you grow up." Japan continued. Syonan's tear stopped flowing and slowly, she succumbed to a deep sleep. Japan smiled at her lovingly and carried her to her room. He tucked her in, before he kissed her forehead. He got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. "You'll surely grow up to be a strong country, I can feel it in my old bones." Japan muttered._

_**Japan surrenders**_

_"Japan-niisan! Japan-niisan!" Syonan shouted as she looked at the battered Japan. Japan was about to surrender. "Gommen, Syonan. I have to surrender." Japan said before he coughed up blood. "Japan-nissan. At least take this as a parting gift." Syonan said as she handed Japan her hairpin. Japan smiled. "Maybe, after the world is in peace, we'll be able to spend time together Syonan. Oh, and I can't leave without a parting gift of my own, can I? Remember that extra katana in my room? You keep that, it's my gift to you." Japan said before coughing up more blood._

_"Japan, surrender now. Your army is outnumbered and weak!" England shouted. Japan stared at England as Singapore stealthily walked away, unnnoticed by England. Japan then lifted his hands up. "I surrender." Japan said, Singapore watched before running to where she lived. She entered Japan's room and searched for the katana. She found it on a table, she autiously handled it in her hand and unsheathed , on the iron, were the words _'To my sister, Syonan.' _Singapore's eyes began to water but she wiped them away. She kept the katana somewhere safe, somewhere England or anyone at the matter couldn't find._

_**England comes back**_

_"Darling, I came back." England said as he hugged Singapore. England knew something was wrong when Singapore didn't hug back. "Is something wrong, darling?" England said, thinking up of possible things that would be a problem, the war was over, so there really wasn't anything that could be a problem to Singapore. Then England noticed how thin she was. "Its nothing, I'm just malnourished from eating only tapioca and potatoes for three years." Singapore lied, in truth she wanted to gain independence from England, but she had to wait._

_**Months later**_

_"What? Don't joke with me, you're too small to handle things on your own."England said. Singapore stood there, she wasn't malnourished anymore, but she didn't enjoy the scones she had to eat everyday. "I'm serious about this, England." Singapore said, no longer calling him daddy. England flinched, it saddened him that Singapore didn't call him daddy anymore. "Darlin-" "Don't call me that. I want my independence." Singapore interupted him._

_"No. You can't survive on your own!" England said."How do you know?" Singapore asked him, England remained silent. "I thought so, even if I can't handle it, I'll at least try to survive. Just like Japan-niisan taught me, life is not a bed of roses." Singapore said. England saw flying mint bunny fly up to Singapore. "Singapore! You can't just leave England!" it said, Singapore ignored it like everyone else did._

_"So you don't even hate him for killing you people and torturing you?" England argued. Sinapore stared at him, England felt as thought she was peircing his soul. "I didn't like it when he did that, but I'm a person who believes that everything happens for good and bad reasons. That was just one of the many challenges I might face."Singapore said. England remained silent. "I won't change my decision, I want independence." Singapore said. England stared at Singapore._

_This Singapore was not the Singapore he once knew, she wasn't the innocent, cheerful, ten year old anymore, she was the mature pre-teen, all business like and mature. Flying Mint Bunny tried again. "Singapore! You can't just leave England, he already suffered alot with America, don't leave him too!"Flying Mint Bunny said. "Mint, England isn't the only one suffering. It hurts me that i have to leave him, but it's about time I make my own decisions." Singapore said as she looked at Flying Mint Bunny._

_"You can see Flying Mint Bunny?" England asked, shocked. "Yes, I can. It's because of the religions in my country and my personal beliefs I can see Mint. But let's not get off topic, I want my independence." Singapore said. And so the two argued until England finally gave in, watching Singapore smile a sad smile before walking out. England held his tears in, he had to pack his bags and go back to England._

**AN: I'm saving Malaysia's time with Singapore for another chapter. Let's continue with the Modern time.**

Singapore held the tears in as she remembered her time with England and Japan. She was in her room, sitting on the edge of bed, having woken up at the break of dawn. She was currently in her pajamas, and was looking at the katana that hung from the wall. That katana was the very same katana she received from Japan and the same katana she carries around whenever she's in Uniform. She took out a necklace that was shaped like a heart, she opened the locket and looked at the picture of England and her when she was younger. On the other side of the locket were the words 'I love you'.

She closed the locket before putting it back were it belonged, around her neck. She stood up, stretched before taking a towel and going to the toilet in her room. She showered in hot water before getting and putting on her Navy Uniform and socks. She then put on her boots and strapped the guns to her tighs, and she held her hat and katana. It was very early, only being 5 in the morning, her personel were usually up and about around 5:30. She walked downstairs and decided to cook her own food, deciding to cook a Singaporean dish.

ONce she was done eating she went and washed the plate and wrote anote that she went to train her army. Her Navy were usually up and about around 5, and she was very early since she usually went to the training grounds at six. Putting on her hat, fixing the plume and strapping the prized katana to her waist and putting on her white combat boots, she walked to the training grounds. She arrived there at around 5:50, she sighed as she walked toward the training grounds, she was going to be done training her Navy earlier than expected.

**Time Skip, after the world meeting, back in Singapore**

Singapore sighed, yet another day of work, but she enjoyed work, being a workaholic and all. She phoned one of her favorite companies and ordered the things needed for the other nations guest rooms. After an hour later, the things arrived and she asked some of her personel to help her carry the things to the second floor and to the seperate guest rooms. She decorated each of the rooms with some help from her personel, she didn't have any paperwork to do so she had all night to decorate the rooms.

"Milady, it is time for dinner." Charles informed her. "I'll be down in a few minutes." Singapore told him, the day had been going by slower than the normal fast pace. This means she isn't distracted with work, and this meant that she won't be able to ignore the many ghosts roaming around the nation and her private gardens and ponds. This was the many reasons why Singapore was a workaholic, so that she can ignore the many vengeful ghosts which only she could see. Why she was able to see them was because of the many religions and beliefs her people had and including her own beliefs.

She sighed before walking downstairs. "Oh thank god mistress. You were taking so long to come down to the dining hall that all of us started to worry about you." Alex said. "Sorry I worried you guys. So, how's your view on my life?" Singapore asked her butler as the two of them made their way to the dining hall. "Rough, I still can't believe how you're able to handle all of those disagreements with the Government, and don't get me started on the contruction sites." Alex said as he let out a tired sigh.

"Well, I've overcome worse. This is just the many challenges you'll face in your immortal life." Singapore said. "Yeah, I know." Alex said. Singapore stared at him. "Is something wrong, mistress?" Alex asked. "Why did you choose to become immortal? Sure, you can live forever but sometimes it's much better to know you'll die sooner or later rather than to live forever." Singapore inquired, curious at why Alex decided to become immortal rather than stay mortal. "I know that being immortal means that you oversee many people you love and care about die and you don't, but I grew up in an orphange.

When I met you, I felt that I had finally found a purpose. You were just so nice to me that I wanted to experience you kindness forever." Alex said. "What do you mean by you finally found a purpose?" Singapore asked. "...Before i met you, I felt unloved, unwanted, the other kids at the orphanaged bullied and ignored me." Alex said as the temperature dropped a few celcius. "Every person has a purpose, even if they feel like they don't. Are you sure you don't want to revert back to being a mortal? The five years still isn't over, we still have time to revert you back to being an immortal." Singapore said.

You see, Singapore's personel have a choice to either serve her as an immortal, where you live forever but witness many people that you love die, or serve Singapore as a mortal. Most of her personel chose to serve her as an immortal, using the excuse that they want to experience her kindness forever, while only a few chose to stay a mortal. For those who choos to serve under her as an immortal, they have a five year span of being half immortal and half mortal. When the five year span is over, you couldn't reverse the effects. "No, I want to stay by your side forever." Alex said, smiling.

In truth, Alex was in love with Singapore, but Singapore was oblivious to his crush, even when he does things that show his crush on her openly. Yup, the wealthy, kind, strict, moneykeep, secretly-computer-addict, all-about-harmony, food-loving representative of Singapore was oblivious to one crush, okay in truth she was ablivious to all romantic feelings of the other countries that were crushing on her. That was of the things nations and people alike couldn't get, since Singapore was a very observant person. How could an observant person be oblivious to a crush, especially when they show their crush on her openly!?

Ahem, moving on, Singapore smiled a small smile, she cared for Alex ever since they met. She couldn't explain it but once she saw him, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him, almost like in a sisterly way. BUt there was one thing that Singapore found weird: Alex looked tooo familiar to her, almost as if she knew him before. Singapore pushed it to the back of her mind when they arrived in the Dining Hall. Today was a Wednesday so Singapore's personel most likely cooked another European dish today. Singapore looked at the table, French and Italian dishes were spread out on the long table, sitting there, just wanting to be eaten. Ok, maybe some were scared but hey, people gotta eat, and this rule is no exception to nations and Immortals.

So after a long dinner, Singapore sighed as she went onto the terrace on the second floor, the terrace that WASN'T in her room. She stared at the sky, tomorrow was going to be her birthday, and her Asian siblings were probably to going to visit her the next day. America would probably just crash in on the party with other nations that he invited. Although it annoyed Singapore to the fullest during her first few years being best friends with him, she gradually became used to it. Alex then came out onto the terrace, holding letters from some nations inquiring about the trade or some birthday cards.

"Mistress, you have mail." he said. Singapore took the letters from him to find most of the letters were from America, her Asian siblings, and other nations that usually sent her letters. BUt one particular letter caught her off guard, A letter from England. This was a first for Singapore, because England has never written to her before. She stared at his handwriting and Signature, yup, this was definetly from him. '_Why would da-England send me a letter?' _Singapore thought, almost slipping up on calling England 'daddy'. One would expect her to have broken her habit of calling England daddy, but in truth, she hasn't.

Perhaps it was because of those haunting memories she kept having, perhaps it was because England constantly slips up and calls her 'darling, or perhaps it was because Singapore... no, she's over the past, she was now independant, how could she still be attached to England after he surrendered her to Japan, after she lost faith in England? Surely the reason she hasn't broken her habit of calling him 'daddy' was something else besides the fact she was still attached to England. Singapore was deep in thought, she let out an annoyed sigh before pushing the inner turmoil of reasons to the back of her head, where it would forever remain unless it is brought up.

Alex had left quite a while ago, leaving the bunch of letters on the table on the terrace. Singapore looked up at the sky, were dozens of stars were evident. She looked at the sky before her eyes landed onto Leo, her star sign. If you were looking down on her like the stars did, you would've thought she gave a ghost of a smile. Back to Leo, the star constellation. Singapore smiled, before she chuckled. Leo was particularly bright that night, perhaps it was saying 'Happy Birthday, Singapore' to her. How ironic it was that Leo was the sign of Singapore's relationship with England, and even more ironic that Singapore and England had declared Leo their sign of their relationship on _August 9. _

SIngapore's breath hitched, and instantly pushed the thought away. By doing so, it looked like Leo dimmed a little, but tured even brighter than before. '_Ironic how my star sign is a lion when my National Animal is one_.' Singapore thought. A gentle breeze blew past her, making her red dress and brown hair to dance in the wind. Singapore breathed in, and realized that the wind carried a hint of rose, Grey Earl Tea, and a particular someone's burnt scones. It was as if the winds were trying to remind her of England. She frustratingly pushed the thought of England to the back of her head. That was when another breeze flew past her, but this one lasted longer than the last.

It carried a melodious melody of someone humming, a melody that Singapore found quite familiar. That was when she realized that that melody was the melody of the song England used to sing to her whenever she was scared. Singapore breathed out, it was as if Mother Nature was trying to get her to remember her times with England. However, Singapore wasn't about to give in that easily, sure, she closed her eyes and started humming to the tune, listening to it, but in her mind she blocked any memories of England from resurfacing. She breathed and once again smelled a hint of roses, Grey Earl Tea and burnt scones, which brought a small smile to her lips.

**In London, with England, in the afternoon**

England sighed as he put down the book he was currently reading, it was a ghost story filled with sorrow and happiness, and might England add it was full of suspense. It was such a great book, and such a great book was written by a young person. That person sure did know how to make a ghost story filled with suspense, and the setting, oh it was just so great! Apparently, a family had gotten stranded on an island long forgotten by the world, filled with vengeful ghosts. They camped out on the beach waiting for rescue to come, but none came so the family decided to explore the island.

They roamed the island, but each passing day one member went missing, one by one, day by day, just like that. That is until the father and daughter came across a run down hotel. So they ventured in, finding their lost family members one by one, with each passing hour, but to their horror and sorrow, they were all found dead, killed by various ways. Hanged, decapcipated, organs spread all around the floor... did England mention it was full of gore too? Then came the part where England found tears flowing down his cheeks, the vengeful ghosts on the island had taken the daughter right in front of the father, and killed right in front of him.

The father, now all alone, the remaining of the family of nine, had lost all those precious to him. Somehow, the man found his way out of the hospital and found his way back onto the beach. That was when a light shone down on a spot on the beach and there they were, the rest of the eight members of the family, alive and well. A happy reunion started, and the daughter, the one that was taken and killed before the eyes of the father, explained how they were alive, through the power of God. And by a miracle, almost like a blessing sent by the Lord of the Heavens, a passing ship happened to stop on the shore and the family were able to get back home.

To England, it was passionate, as if the author had experienced this, and the description of the characters, was just so, so... intricate that it was as if you could see what they looked like. But the thing that freaked out England the most was that, the personalities of the family members were just to much alike the personalities of China, Japan, Philippines, India, Malaysia, Indonesisa,Brunei and Singapore and himself. The fact that the daughter and father in the story that were left together were like he and Singapore didn't help. And even more so when he knew the fact that it was Singapore who wrote this, but never bothered to publish it.

Okay, so England was caught red-handed, he secretly took the only copy of the book from Singapore and kept it, just to see if Singapore was a capable writer. England smiled as he vividly remembered the moment with Singapore when she said she wanted to be an author. England looked at the calendar, it was August 8, and the next day was Singapore's birthday. Earlier that day, before England settled down with the book in hand, he had sent a letter to Singapore, indicating that he would be going to her nation the next day and that he was sorry for taking that ghost story book you and promised that he would return it to her tomorrow.

Of course, being England and the love for books he had had to photocopy the entire book so he could have copy to himself. The book was just too suspenseful and passionate for him to not have his own copy. '_Maybe I should also get her book published so that the entire world will be able to read such a great story. 'and maybe I can use the story to scare the bloody hell out of the bloody git America_.' England thought, almost greedily. He looked at the afternoon sun, it was probably somewhere in the evening in Singapore. He smiled before he started humming a melody of a song that he used to sing to Singapore when she was still his colony.

After a while of humming the song, a nice breeze felw past him, carrying the scent of orchids, Vanda Jaoqium to be exact, and many delicious aromas of different kinds of food, and it was carrying the tune of the same song he was humming. England blinked in surprise that the wind was letting Singapore's scent, her different varieties of food and her own humming of the same song get delivered to him. Slowly, he smiled, he knew that even though the two were very far apart and that the two of them weren't in the same relationship they had before, the two would always be connected, by the constellation Leo, by the winds that carries both messages to each other, and by the special lockets both had.

England took out a small, silver locket shaped like a heart and opened it, there, on one side of the locket was the same picture that Singapore had and on the other side, the words 'I love you daddy' were inscribed in beautiful, cursive writing. He smiled before keeping the locket and taking out his phone. He phoned one of the most famous... the place where you can get your book published, Scholastic. "Hello? Yes, I have a very good novel that might interest you. So we'll meet in the next monday? Good, have a good ady to you sir." England said. So what if Singapore would strangle him? So what if Singapore kicks him in the place where the sun doesn't shine?

At least England knew that Singapore would appreciate him for publishing the book. He knew that the book would get really popular among those who are literates, and book lovers, those who have an attraction to ghosts, and those who are looking for a sad and happy story. Besides, if the book got really popular, the money would go to Singapore, with a small proportion to Scholastic and himself, but most of the money goes to Singapore. Oh he could almost imagine Singapore jumping up and down with glee with all the money, heck, he also imagined Singapore swimming in a sea of money.

He chuckled before he went out to buy Singapore a present. _'Now, what should I buy for Alisa_.' England thought, referring to Singapore by her human name. England was pretty sure that not many countries remember her human name anymore, and he was more than certain that she had completely forgotten how her own name sounded like. '_Sometimes I worry about you too much, Alisa. You're stressing yourself_.' England thought as the car he was in was being driven to one of his favorite places to shop in.

'_Sure, I get that you don't want to see those ghosts, even I can see them_.' England continued thinking. '_but you shouldn't overwork yourself_.' England finished his thought. Even though England doesn't spend time with her, he knew full well that Singapore was stressed, from the faint look of paleness that could be easily overlooked, the amount of coffee or snacks she has during breaks during meetings, the way she took down notes during meetings, the way she rubs her forehead when she thinks no one is looking, and the look of dullness in her eyes, all these were signs that she was stressed.

England vaguely remembered that during his time with Singapore, in which she still hadn't gained full independence, her eyes were full and alive, though it wasn't as alive as it was before the war, it was still alive. The work that Singapore did during her partial Independence wasn't that much, only think of decisions important for her country, paperwork, and meetings, they didn't cause her stress. Until Singapore couldn't take the number of vengeful spirits around the little island of Singapore, England had noticed that during that time, Singapore was more paranoid than usual, more jumpy, and she was always hysterical, shouting gibberish now and then.

It was because the spirits were tormenting her, in fact, they were tormenting everybody on the little island, from babies, children, teenagers, adults to the aged, not even the innocent were spared from this inner turmoil of tormention. England had thought that because of those spirits, Singapore's sanity began chipping away slowly. He knew that she was keeping herself busy to ignore those ghosts, and slow down the pace at which her sanity is chipping away. England shuddered at the thought of Singapore becoming insane, he couldn't imagine it, he just couldn't imagine it.

"Ohonhonhon~ Angleterre is deep in thought. I wonder what it could be about?" France suddenly appeared beside him. How the shitty hell he managed to get into the car unnoticed, we may never know. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, you bloody frog. And put on some clothes!" sure enough, France had no clothes on. France was about to answer, yes~ We'll be able to find out how the hell he got into the car. Oh wait, we can't, England just dumped him onto the streets before ordering his driver to continue driving, leaving France on the street.

"That bloody frog.." England mumbled. How dare he stow away in his car when he was not looking. Wait, stow away? So that's what happened. Wait, why did he stow away in England's car? Let's hope he didn't have some...intentions to do with England. Not that it bothers me, England would just curse him before he got the chance to do... nevermind. Back to the story. England just decided to bring Alisa a new book about ghosts and some of her most favorite chocolates from when she was living with him, before she wanted independence. He smiled gently at the sky, knowing full well what Singapore might be doing right now, writing a new ghost story, it was one of her favorite hobbies.

**In Singapore, Private island of Singapore, office, evening**

_The ghosts appeared out of the sea one by one, all covered in blood, different parts of their bodies missing, Maia and Bruce could see the bones and raw flesh, souless eyes and- _

Singapore groaned before she canceled that part out. Currently, she was in her office, with nothing better to do she had taken to writing ghost stories. She had just finished reading England's letter, and she was still sort of pissed when she found out that the Reason one of her completed stories had suddenly vanished, and the story where she based the characters off China, Japan, India, Idonesia, Malayasia, Philippines, Brunei, England and herself too. She just hoped that England wasn't planning something.

'_The worst that could happen is if he gets the book published_.' Singapore thought, not thinking about the huge cash reward and only on the work she would be doing, more extra work. '_Maybe I should go to a spa this saturday_.' she thought. Before she sighed, putting down her pen and looking at the ceiling. That was when her phone rang, making Singapore jump and hit her knee on the hard mahogany table. "Ow! Stupid chair, sia!" Singapore shouted in Singlish. She sat down in her chair, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her knee and picked up her phone. "Hello?" Singapore grunted.

"What do you mean the machines aren't working?" Singapore shouted. "But those machines are the newest models and were very expensive And plus, they were only bought yesterday. How can newly bought machines be so easily broken!" Singapore shouted, luckily, she was suppresing herself from speaking in Sniglish, as the contruction workeer she was currently speaking to was a foreigner, a foreigner from, I think the Philippines. "But I checked the models! and the machines themselves! The wires were perfectly fine!" Singapore replied.

Apparently, when the workers were working, the newly bought machines from yesterday had stopped working, and when they checked the wires it was all burnt up. "And you're telling me that you're feeling unpleasant things right now?" Singapore asked. She paled at the reply, she hung up before she collapsed in her seat. These vengeful ghosts were affecting her and her citizens daily lives. She really needed to ask Norway or Romania to prevent those ghosts from interfereing with daily lives. Heck, even England, but only if Norway and Romania couldn't do anything about it, which she doubted. Even of Norway wasn't able to do something, Romania was always there.

After all, Romania specialty was dark magic and anything including it, which included vengeful ghosts. Surely he had a spell which would be able to keep these troublesome ghosts from interfereing with her daily life? But then again, Singapore did know that England was skilled in all kinds of magic, but she settled on Norway and Romania. England was just back up. _'but then again, England is coming to my birthday tomorrow. yet America would most likely invite every nation to my house_.' Singapore thought hard, before she was taken out of her thoughts by one of the more friendlier creatures which only she, and the Magic Trio could see.

Singapore was pretty much still in a slight shock that she could see other things other people can't and yet not be able to do magic. England always said that it was because of her citizens religions and beliefs and her own that allows her to see this. Singapore turned around to find a flying vanilla bunny floating next to her. She mused on how Vanilla and Mint were so alike and so different. Vanilla was her companion, her current companion to be exact. Her last companion, a lion, had to go back to where it belonged, and after quite a sorrowful goodby, Singapore finally let it go.

So what if Flying Vanilla Bunny was the lion's replacement? At least Singapore had something to keep her company during her work hours and something that could remind her of important things and keep her in track. "Singapore, you really should handle this spirit problem you have on your hands." Vanila said, acting alot like Clara from Fairy Tail. "Vanilla, you need not to remind me. I was actually thinking of ways to take care of those vengeful ghosts. By the way, are you excited?" Singapore asked, earning a confused look from Vanilla. "Excited? about what?" it asked. "England is coming over tomorrow, and you know how Mint is, following England almost everywhere." Singapore teased the poor creature, which was now trying to hide a blush that crept up its face.

Poor Vanilla, if only her color was cherry instead of vanilla, then Singapore wouldn't have noticed the blush. "Anyways, it was nice talking to you for now, but I have to go to sleep." Singapore said before she kept her materials and walking out of the room. '_This is going to be a long night_.' Singapore thought. She walked down the hallways, which were decorated with ribbons, all those decorations for a party. Her personel had most likely started decorating the whole place, and she smiled when they used the colors red and white and the symbols of a crescent moon, stars, and orchids.

How ironic it was that her favorite color red was the color of happiness in Chinese, the color of love, and yet with those good things about it, it was also the color of blood and war. Singapore frowned, she shouldn't be thinking of such things, especially during night. She pushed it out of her mind, continueing to admire the ddecorations all over her house, moon, stars, the national flag, symbols of the Merlion, her personel really went far this time. Sure, her personel alwasy produced the best decorations on her birthdays, but this was just beyond the things they did before.

Smiling a very giddy smile, one that a child filled with happiness would have, she walked into her room. She closed the door to see Vanilla in there already, which came to her as a surprise since she went out first, not Vanilla. '_Silly me, you were going all over your house admiring the decorations, that's probably why Vanilla got here before you.' _Singapore thought. She noticed that Vanilla was watching something on Youtube._'I have got to stop showing Vanilla how to use the Laptop.'_Singapore thought as she sighed. "Vanilla, what are you watching?" Singapore asked.

"Do you know about this?" Vanilla showed her the screen, to show an episode about one anime which somehow, showed a fighting England and France, China offering sweets to everyone, and everyone else at world meetings, the only thing different is that Philippines, Malaysia and the other nations including herself weren't showed, only Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam and South Korea. "Is it just me or someone stalking the others and decided to make an anime series about us." Singapore replied. Silence. "OMG! There's a stalker stalking the rest!" Singapore and Vanilla shouted at the same time.

This was one of the rare times where both acted the same, both would either shout out or strangle the nearest person or creature whenever they find out some shocking news, and this whole stalker thing on the nations was just it, shocking news. "Enough screaming, whose stalking them?" Singapore asked. Vanilla opened up a website about the anime and stated there, Hidekez Himaryu. "Whoever this Hidekez Himaryu is, he better not be stalking me." Singapore mumbled. Somewhere in Japan, a man sneezed. Back to the story, after Vanilla and Singapore had voiced their opinions on this whole stalking thing, they finall went back to sleep.

**Argh! Finally I am done with this chapter! And this chapter has got to be what, the longest I've ever written. Heh, new record! And I hope you guys enjoyed the cute father/daughter part between Singapore and England. This chapter took me about what, three days? So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Heh, i didn't know I was actually capable of writing cute fluff.**

**Edit: [August 9, Friday, 2013] BTW, happy National day to all Singaporeans who are reading this! Next chapter will be just that, National Parade / Singapore's birthday!**


End file.
